No es lo que parece
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: Un grupo de amigos un tanto dispar. Cada uno a su rollo pero compartiendo anécdotas que los uno los domingos para tomar un par de copas y reírse. Sobretodo reírse. Una de esas noches Akaashi cuenta algo que les cambia la vida, sobre todo a Bokuto y Kuroo que enseguida querrán unirse al tren y probar de esa experiencia tan diferente...


**Aclaración: Esta historia no es romántica ni nostálgica, es una sátira a lo que suelo escribir, con el fin de hacer reír y sin ofender a nadie (aviso, por si buscan un romance, aquí no lo encontrarán, solo bromance). Además, está dedicado a Victoria, una gran chica que conocí en un gran grupo de escritoras y que me alegro enormemente de haber entrado. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te diviertas un poco con esta locura de historia 3**

 **Ahora bien, continúen la lectura.**

* * *

La tarde de domingo pintaba como cualquier otra: cuatro amigos sentados en círculo con copas de vodka y refresco de limón en la mano, hablando de temas varios a viva voz, con continuas injerencias de estridentes risas, cálidos improperios y con la campechanía propia de más de diez años de amistad. Vaya, que se podría decir que era la típica reunión de colegas de toda la puta vida, con sus historias, sus mierdas y sus largos etcéteras.

El más borracho del grupo siempre cavila sobre nuevas tácticas que sirvan para fomentar el consumo indiscriminado de alcohol, y su proposición para hacer la típica ronda de chupitos ya estaba tardando en salir a la luz:

-Bueno gente, déjense de mariconadas y vamos a hacer algo interesante – dijo Bokuto mientras se levantaba del sillón en busca de seis vasos de chupito y una botella de sake.

-Vale, venga cabrón, trae esa botella, ya estabas tardando – dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa de complicidad -.

-Cállate, bro, que eres el bloqueador central más borracho que conozco, el único lo suficientemente hombre como para aguantar mis combinados y una ronda de chupitos decente – decía Bokuto mientras llenaba los cuatro vasos hasta arriba -.

Algunos domingos, cuando podían cuadrar las vacaciones y los calendarios, los chicos bebían chupitos de forma dispar. Realizaban una primera ronda organizada con el típico ritual comunal del trago: arriba, abajo, al centro, y para adentro. Y después, el ron acababa bajando con acometidas de Bokuro y Kuroo, que ya pasaban del vaso para ir directamente a por la botella. Pero aquel domingo, querían permutar ese estilo comunal de acabar la noche, hasta que uno acabó proponiendo jugar a ese juego tan divertido y novedoso de "yo nunca".

-¿En serio quieres jugar a esa mierda, tío? – Preguntó Akaashi -. No me seas niño, anda.

-Tío, el juego está guay – dijo Bokuto-.

-Venga señores, va, juguemos, no me seas caca Akaashi – finalizó Tsukishima-.

El juego comenzó normal, lo típico: yo nunca he encontrado puntos débiles al principio de incertidumbre de Heisenberg para mediciones cuánticas, yo nunca he ideado una explicación plausible del materialismo histórico dialéctico propuesto por el marxismo para el análisis del capitalismo, yo nunca he encontrado un método para hallar la cuadratura del círculo sin repeticiones sucesivas, etc.

-Chacho gente, vamos a ponernos serios porque si no la botella se va a acabar en nada – dijo Akaashi -. Vamos a poner cosas un poco más chungas.

-Venga, vale, voy yo – dijo Kuroo -. Yo nunca he practicado sexo anal.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kuroo con miradas de desprecio, mientras que se escuchaba un sinfín de balbuceos que subrayaban la obviedad de la respuesta: "bueh", "pfff", "tsss". Todos bebieron, incluyendo Kuroo, pero el capitán del Fukurodonai lanzó una pregunta que abriría un debate más que interesante aquella noche:

-Vale, vale, todos bebieron. Pero, ¿todos entendieron la pregunta de la misma forma?

-¿Cómo que de la misma forma? – Preguntó Tsukki-.

-Claro tío – añadía Kuroo – puedes practicar sexo anal recibiendo o dando, ¿entiendes? Seguro que aquí todos bebieron pensando que le dieron por culo a una tía, pero también pudo haber sido a un tío, o que te hayan dado a ti.

La sala se enmudeció por unos instantes. Tenía razón, la pregunta era ambivalente y podía tener dos significados perfectamente.

-Chacho bro, todos sabemos que la carne asada no es lo único que te comes, cabrón. Podrías habernos dicho que eras saraza* mucho antes, sin problema – dijo Tsukishima de forma jocosa mientras llenaba los vasos de sus compañeros-.

-¡JA! Que gracioso eres tío – respondía Bokuto -. Pero seguro que aquí más de uno sabe lo que es tener cuatro huevos.

-Vale tío, pues salgamos de dudas: yo nunca he tenido sexo anal con un hombre - dijo Tsukki-.

Las copas habían desinhibido al grupo, en su totalidad. Las sinceridades salían peligrosamente a la luz, y Akaashi sería el primero en admitir su experiencia homosexual, siendo el único que bebió después de las palabras de Tsukishima.

Akaashi era un chico callado y reservado, el que pasaba desapercibido en el grupo. Actuaba siempre de forma sosegada, y las pocas ocasiones en las que aparecía con una personalidad alocada eran aquellas donde el alcohol en sangre superaba lo salubre.

La sala se quedó callada por unos instantes después de ver como se tragaba ese chupito, poco antes de que todos empezaran a reír. Esta risa llegó impulsada por la incredulidad y la intuición de que solo se trataba de una pequeña burla por parte de su amigo, pero pronto se apagaría al ver que el semblante de Akaashi permanecía intacto, sin una mueca.

-Chacho, ¿en serio Akaashi? ¿Lo has hecho con un tío? – preguntaba Bokuto, atónito-.

-Pues sí – Confirmó -. Y, además, yo era el que ponía el culo. Me encantaba, y es algo que recomiendo a cualquiera.

-¿Qué dices tío? ¿No estás vacilando? ¿Eso no duele? – Preguntó Bokuto, aún con la boca seca. Quizás por el exceso de alcohol, o por la falta de aire ante la noticia-.

-Claro que duele, al principio duele – explicaba con voz tranquila -. Pero después te va gustando cada vez más. ¿Nunca oyeron hablar de la estimulación prostática? Pues solo se consigue mediante la penetración por el ano de algún cuerpo, como un dedo, o una polla. Al principio me gustaba meterme el dedo mientras me mandaba un buen pajote*, pero tampoco me hacía mucha gracia. El caso es que un día, con un colega de la infancia, estábamos retándonos con esa peligrosa frase que todos aquí conocemos, señores.

-No hay huevos a… - repitió todo el grupo al mismo tiempo.

Mientras contaba la historia, todos los integrantes del grupo le prestaban más atención que nunca. Siempre había sido el inexistente, el que parecía más ausente; pues aquel día era el centro de atención por excelencia.

-El caso es que, después de haber violado a dos monjas, haber atracado cuatro ONGs e intentar recoger firmas para que en el telediario enfocaran solo a Tokyo, y se dejaran de tanta tontería tradicional con Kyoto, llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitábamos aflojar un poco la cosa. Así que va el tío y me dice: "no hay huevos a dejarte dar por culo por un tío". Yo me quedé ralladísimo* al principio, pero joder, ¿qué hombre, con sus dos cojones y en su sano juicio, va a dejarse amedrentar por esa nimiedad? Proseguí: ¡¿Que no hay huevos?! ¡¿Que no hay huevos?! Me bajé los pantalones, me bajé los calzoncillos, y le dije algo que no se esperaba: "No hay huevos a darme por culo".

-Buah, se la hiciste fea cabrón, que crack – Bokuto hablaba con cierta admiración en el tono de voz.

Entonces mi amigo se quedó pensando unos instantes, mientras me veía sin pantalones y sin calzoncillos frente a él, y aceptó el reto. Se sacó la polla, empezó a meneársela mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en algo que le excitara un poco más que mi figura, mientras yo me puse en cuatro patas, y guiaba su pene hacia mi ano. Por fin había conseguido meter casi todo el miembro, después de varios intentos y lubricaciones, y al fin podíamos resolver ese reto mutuo aquel sábado.

-Agüita*, ¿tanto te gustó? – preguntó Kuroo, quien ya se había acabado la botella de ron-.

-Sí, fue muy extraño – respondía con solemnidad -. Mientras me daba, sentía las ganas irrefrenables de mandarme el pajote del siglo, era una excitación indescriptible. Tirando de experiencias en el colegio, logré cascármela sin que mi colega se diera cuenta, mientras éste gritaba el nombre de una chica: "oh sí, Sakura, sí".

-Madre mía, el tío pensando en otra mientras te daba por culo, yo me hubiese sentido mal, Akaashi – dijo Tsukishima de forma burlesca-.

La historia no se alargó mucho más. Poco faltaba para que la madrugada se convirtiera en la mañana, y ya muchos empezaban a adolecer las consecuencias de una ingesta de alcohol desmedida, como todos los domingos. Tsukishima se habían quedado medio dormidos al final; Bokuto y Kuroo, como expertos beodos, fueron los que aguantaron hasta el final en un estado más o menos decente mientras a Akaashi lo mantenía vivo el contar su historia, pero poco faltó para que se matara. La última parte la contó mientras realizaba la casi imposible misión de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la casa para marcharse:

-Bueno, el caso es que me gustó, y a mi colega también – aclaraba mientras intentaba levantarse -. Es algo que no se puede describir.

-Vaya, que eres un mariconazo – dijo Kuroo-.

-Opina lo que quieras, Kuroo, pero ustedes se quedan a la orilla del placer sexual – se defendía Akaashi. –Los estereotipos falocéntricos que tienen les impide probar nuevas fuentes de placer, como la que proporciona el culo, tu propio y sagrado culo. Les impide compartir con otro tío la enriquecedora experiencia de una relación homosexual; podrías intentarlo, Kuroo, quizás te guste.

-Que forma tan bonita de decir que eres un mariconazo – Reiteraba Tsukki, medio dormido-.

-Una relación entre dos hombres es una relación entre dos cuerpos que se conocen – proseguía mientras a su paso arrasaba con armarios, sillas, sillones, y demás-. Es una conexión entre dos representaciones corpóreas y sociales dominantes en nuestro injusto sistema heteropatriarcal que se unen de forma hereje sin la necesidad de un cuerpo femenino de por medio, como mandan los cánones. No todo el mundo está preparado para ello, te entiendo Tsukishima. Una relación sexual entre hombres que al principio eran heterosexuales, como nosotros, no solo debe ser analizada desde placer físico, sino desde la semiótica y la construcción social del género: ceder el culo, esa parte de la anatomía humana prohibida para un machirulo* dentro del folclore, significa madurez, desconexión con lo genérico y, yendo más al terreno de la amistad, es EL MEJOR REGALO que se le puede ser a otro hombre. Cedes tu retaguardia a ese macho, a ese en quien confías; no me imagino un obsequio que represente mejor la confianza entre dos hombres.

Tsukishimma volvía a estar dormido antes de que Akaashi acabase con el discurso. Éste había estado dando vueltas en círculos por todo el salón, destrozando alguna que otra cosa, en busca de la puerta para marcharse. Después de cinco minutos, la encontró, y después de vomitar en la entrada, cerró la puerta y se largó.

Bokuto y Kuroo se miraron, justo antes de que los dos estallaran en risas. El discurso les había hecho gracia, pero ambos se habían quedado pensando en ello a lo largo de lo poco que quedaba de noche. Siguieron hablando sobre el tema una vez ya en la habitación, donde había dos camas separadas.

-Bro, Brooo, Akashi se pasó un huevo, ¿o no? – dijo Bokuto-.

-Sí, Bro – respondía Kuroo mientras bostezaba-. Me dejó ralladísimo. También es verdad que es la típica persona que nunca habla, que sigue al grupo, solo la arma cuando bebe el cabrón.

-Claro, pero eso es porque es "pasivo" ¿Entiendes? ¿Lo pillas? – dijo Bokuto de forma jocosa antes de empezar a reírse como un loco-.

-Chiquito simplón, sí, claro que lo pillo, pero no tiene ni puta gracia.

Ambos, en sus respectivas camas, separadas por unos centímetros, comenzaron a hablar de diferentes temas, sin hondear mucho en cada uno. La conversación se estaba extendiendo, pero llegó a un punto muerto en el que ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Bokuto lo rompió:

-Bro, Bro, Bro, ¿y si follamos?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Cabrón? ¿Cómo puedes estar pedo* todavía? Tienes que dejar de hincarte tú solo la botella de sake, ¿oíste? – Masculló Kuroo con cara de asombro-.

-No, tío, lo digo en serio. ¿Te imaginas que nos guste? Akashi tenía razón, siempre estamos pensando en acostarnos con tías, pero nunca barajamos la posibilidad de hacerlo con un tío.

-Y eso es, precisamente, porque los tíos no nos ponen. ¿O a ti te ponen?

-No, pero capaz que pruebo y me gusta. Y no sé, tú estás fuertecito Kuroo, eres de confianza y, para ser del Nekoma, no eres feo. Somos colegas de toda la vida -bueno,casi-, nos hemos visto la polla más de una vez, aunque yo haya tenido que forzar mucho más la vista. Además, esto no tiene por qué salir de aquí.

-Cabrón, ¿me lo dices en serio? A ver, tú tampoco eres feo para parecer un buho – decía mientras metía el dedo en el ojo a Bokuto, pensando que le acariciaba suavemente la cara; las copas y sus cosas-.

-Además, déjate de rollos, que tú fuiste quien dijo lo de "yo nunca he practicado sexo anal". Y recuerdo muy bien que tenías el videoclip de Celine Dion de la canción de "My heart will go on" en el móvil hace años, cabrón. Me acuerdo que, a veces, cuando ibas al baño y yo pesaba frente a la puerta, escuchaba la canción de fondo; no me vengas que es porque te gustaba mucho… Te sentías identificada con Katie y querías tirarte a DiCaprio.

No, Kuroo no era homosexual, y tampoco lo era Bokuto. Pero aquella noche, tras unas cuantas copas previas y un discurso más que carismático del amigo Akaashi, ambos amigos, se disponían a unir sus cuerpos en un tórrido acto sin parangón. La unión entre dos amigos, entre dos islas hermanas, iba a comenzar, pero antes era preciso debatir sobre algo crucial:

-A ver, ¿quién va a ser el que la meta?

-A ver, pero si va a ser la primera vez, el que la tenga más pequeña tiene ser el que pete culo del otro primero, digo yo, porque tampoco es cuestión de reventarle el ojete al otro-. Propuso Kuroo.

-Bro, sabes de sobra quién es el que la tiene más pequeña.

-Sí, lo sé, soy yo.

-No, no, ¿qué dices? Cabrón, yo la tengo más pequeña que tú y lo sabes. Yo siempre la he tenido diminuta.

-Tío, que no, que yo la tengo más pequeña, en serio, te lo juro.

Después de una discusión por ver quién la tenía más pequeña, llegaron a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de deshacer aquel galimatías era midiendo ambos miembros. Lo que ocurría es que ambos tenían miedo por la posibilidad de que realmente uno la tuviera más grande, ya que sería quien debía ofrecer su recto.

Tras medir sus pollas, vieron que ambos las tenían del mismo tamaño, así que había que empezar a barajar nuevas opciones que llevaran a una elección lógica sobre quien debía ser el penetrador y el penetrado. Así que no lo dudaron, y echaron un "piedra, papel, tijeras" al mejor de tres, y el que perdiera sería el que se debía ofrecer su mejor regalo.

El resultado fue dos a cero, a favor del As.

-Ay mi niño, que en un encuentro entre el Fukurodani y el Nekoma siempre salen perdiendo cabrones, aprendan – dijo Bokuto orgulloso de su hazaña-.

Kuroo se desnudó, y se puso a cuatro patas. Bokuto se sacó el pene, se empezó a masturbar pensando en algo que lo estimulara más que el culo y los huevos colganderos de su amigo. Pero, justo cuando creía que la erección estaba en un punto perfecto, vio algo que hizo que su erección se bajara por completo, algo que hizo que su polla se precipitara contra sus testículos, incluso ocasionándole un pequeño dolor.

-Bro, hijo de puta, ¿cómo haces para cagar con tanto pelo?

-Tío, coge los pelos y apártalos cabrón.

-Cabrón, pero que no te veo el ano. Esto para cuando tienes un apretón te viene de perlas, puedes cagarte encima tranquilo que el zurullo no se escapa, pero ni de coña.

-Déjate de hediondadas y dale ya, cabrón.

Bokuto, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró retomar su punto de erección, y se dirigió hacia el culo de su amigo. Con los ojos cerrados, y con la mano que no se encontraba permanentemente estimulando su miembro para no perder el empalme, buscó el ano y cuando lo encontró, le metió dos dedos llenos de saliva para intentar lubricar y ensanchar la cavidad.

-Bro, hijo de puta, avisa cuando la vayas a meter – dijo Kuroo un poco dolorido-.

-Broo, fueron solo mis dedos, espérate.

-Ah bueno, tu polla es más pequeña, no hay problema – Contestó para intentar, con un poco de burla, amenizar el sufrimiento que le suponía aquel acto-.

Finalmente, Bokuto fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de aceite que le había sobrado de cocinar arepas aquella noche para todos los integrantes, y lo utilizó como lubricante. Se bañó el pene en aceite de oliva, y así comenzar. Su idea era utilizar un preservativo ya lubricado, pero hacía ya tiempo que no compraba.

-Kuroo, tus pelos me rozan la polla cabrón, y me duele un poquito ese roce – decía Bokuro, un poco molesto-.

-Pues te jodes, capullo, te quejas de eso y yo no me voy a poder sentar durante una semana, además de que le voy a coger asco a las ensaladas cada vez que cague.

Comenzó. Pero las pequeñas acometidas de Bokuro en el culo de su amigo no surtieron el mismo efecto que Akaashi describió en su experiencia. Kuroo no logró ninguna erección o excitación, y el pene de Bokuto cada vez estaba más flácido. Ambos pararon poco después de empezar, pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de no haber conseguido una satisfacción sexual apoteósica, al menos quedaría en el recuerdo de cada uno ese momento en el que ambos confiaron el uno en el otro. Desde ese día, su amistad sería más fuerte que nunca.

-Bro, yo paro ya cabrón, esto no es lo mío – decía Bokuto aún con su polla en el culo de su querido amigo -. Vaya, que agradezco tu regalo, agradezco tu ojete desde lo simbólico, pero no me va.

-Chacho, pero, como buen japonés los onigiris rellenos si te van, ¿no?

-Sí, claro.

-Pues venga, saca la polla y que te aproveche el regalo.

Una noche que ninguno olvidará.

* * *

 **Palabras que quizás no entiendan porque lo hemos escrito entre un amigo y yo, y él a insistido en ponerle su tono canario:**

 **Machirulo: macho/hombre que se respeta.**

 **Pedo: borracho**

 **Saraza: gay**

 **Pajote: masturbarse**

 **Ralladísimo: extrañado (mucho)**

 **Agüita: Madre mía**

 **Si por casualidad aún siguen aquí y buscan algo más normal, romántico y de temática Haikyuu pásense por mi perfil e indaguen un poquito, quizás descubran algo que le gusta (créanme, esto es lo más raro dentro de mis obras). Muchas gracias por leer, coméntenme su opinión, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
